Alphabet Soup I
by Poisonfish
Summary: Series of 26 one-shots for each letter of the alphabet. This version's prompts are based on emotions or states of being only. Chapter 10: "Jinxed". Rated T to be safe.
1. Anticipation

_A/N: No spoilers, time period doesn't matter. So this is my new series of one-shots! I'm trying to keep THIS alphabet one on emotions/things like emotion only for the titles/prompt, but I might do more later on more topics later. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. However, I own my heart, and Bleach is in my heart, so... think about that! HA!

**A: **ANTICIPATION

The worker came and pushed the lap bar down so that it was gently pressing Rukia's legs. She was antsy; this was her first time, and she wasn't sure if Ichigo was going to take it easy on her. She breathed heavily as she heard someone mutter the "all clear" and the car moved slightly forward, inching uphill slowly.

Ichigo looked at her and grinned. "Are you nervous, midget?" he asked, nudging her. To be honest, he was a little anxious himself, but teasing the girl next to him made him feel a little more at ease.

Without looking at him, Rukia breathed, "No." It was _very_ unconvincing, especially as her knuckles turned white as she grabbed the bar in front of her. Ichigo chuckled slightly and grinned.

They neared the top of the hill and Rukia looked down, instantly wishing she hadn't. They were high, REALLY high, and she didn't like it. She quickly looked up and gripped the bar in front of her harder. "Here we go," Ichigo said, lifting his hands over his head in anticipation of the upcoming hill...

...but nothing happened. The train sputtered to a stop at the very top of the hill. Ichigo put his arms down shakily. "What the hell just happened?" He turned around to look behind him at the station.

"We stopped," Rukia told him breathlessly.

"No shit, Sherlock." He gently pushed her and continued. "Why?"

She didn't bother to answer him, instead focused on keeping her breathing even and composed. Ichigo glanced at her and felt his expression soften. "Hey," he said, scooting a little closer to her in the seat. "Don't worry; they'll fix it."

Rukia spared him a glance before looking quickly up again, refusing to let herself see the ground again until her feet were firmly on it. "Mm," was all she said.

Ichigo sighed. "Well, we might be up here for a while, might as well get comfortable." He leaned back and put his arms behind his head. Suddenly, the lap bars all sprung up and Rukia screamed. "What the hell?" Ichigo said, worry and a little bit of panic showing in his face.

From below, they heard someone speaking on a microphone. "Please stay seated. There has been a mechanical failure. We are trying to fix it now. Do not worry; the train cannot move until it is fixed. Please sit tight."

_Damn him,_ Rukia thought maliciously. _Damn him for making me ride this rolly coast. Damn him for making us sit in the front seat. Damn him!_

Rukia let out an "eep!" when the train lurched forward slightly before settling back to where it was before. "Ichigo..."

"What?" He sounded breathless as well, and she noticed that he was gripping the sides of the car with such force that it looked like it hurt.

"Hold me."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of the frightened girl beside him. Without a word, he complied, reaching over and holding her close to his chest. Instantly, they both felt imensly better, him for having something to clutch to him protectively, her for being secured to _something_.

"Thank you," was all she said, and they sat there, waiting for a change of some sort.

For what seemed like hours, they sat in silence, Ichigo holding the petite girl to his chest, slowly petting her silky hair. Eventually, Rukia spoke.

"Ichigo, in case we die up here-"

"We're not going to die, we'll be fine."

"Well just in case," she began again.

Ichigo sighed. "We're fine. If they don't get it working again soon, they'll just get a transport up here or something to take us down."

"Will you shut up and let me talk!" Rukia said. It wasn't really a question, even though it was phrased like one. It was a demand. Ichigo obeyed. "In case we die, which I realize isn't very likely, but it feels like it is to me," she said before he could scoff or grumble or interrupt her again, "I have to tell you something."

Ichigo sighed. "What?"

"Thank you," she said softly. She turned her face up to look at him. "Thanks for everything. You have no idea what all you've done for me means to me. Just... thank you."

He smiled slightly and said, "You're welcome, midget."

For a few moments, they were quiet again before Rukia looked up at him again. "Ichigo... do you have anything to say to me?" she asked, looking slightly hurt.

"No," he said shortly. "We're not going to die up here." The train lurched again, making them stumble forward sharply. "Okay, okay! I get it!" he yelled up to the heavens before turning back to her. "Fine. Rukia... You're short."

If they were in a bigger area, she would've kicked him, but she had to settle for an icy glare. "Not what I had in mind," she growled.

"What _did _you have in mind?" Ichigo asked, curious.

Rukia turned her head away, but not before Ichigo saw that faint pink on her cheeks. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Did you expect me to say that I love you?" he said, chuckling slightly.

Again, she glared at him, her blush becoming deeper.

"I'm surprised. I thought you already knew."

Rukia's glare changed from one of anger to one of shock. "Wha-what?" she stuttered.

"I love you, idiot," Ichigo said, grinning.

"I-I love you, too," she said back to him.

"I know," he said, leaning in slightly. Rukia's eyes fluttered to look at his lips before closing and he did the same, continuing to close the distance between them. Just before their lips met, the lap bars slammed back down and the coaster took off down the hill, shocking them both into jumping slightly away from each other.

Rukia began to scream as they went down the steep hill, but Ichigo just held on to her tightly, chuckling.

When the ride was over, they got out, Rukia on shaky legs as she stabled herself on Ichigo as they walked out the exit. As soon as they were out, Rukia stomped on his foot.

"OW! Bitch, what was that for? You don't actually think I caused the coaster breaking down, do you?" he asked warily.

She rolled her eyes. "No, of course not. But you _did_ make me go on it in the first place."

"Whatever. It's a right of passage when you go to an amusement pa- mmph!" He was interrupted by her lips on his. Normally, interruption was one of his pet peeves. But if this was how it was gonna be...

He could deal with a little "interruption" from now on.

_A/N: So? Keep it going? Shut down shop RIGHT NOW? Haha, I hope that you liked it. I recently went to Cedar Point and wanted really badly to write a amusement park/carnival one-shot, but they are kinda overdone. I couldn't help myself though. So here it is._

_Next is "B." Ideas? Like I said above, I'm trying to keep THIS alphabet one on emotions/things like emotion only for the titles/prompt. If you have any ideas for _any_ letters, let me know! Hopefully you'll give me some good ones, especially for letters I can't think of. :)_

**REVIEW! I... can't think of anything to say. Sadface.**


	2. Broken

_A/N: Takes place before Soul Society arc, after Substitute. Spoilers up till then!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Even if I went through surgery to become a man that looked like Kubo Tite, I still would not own Bleach.

**B:** BROKEN

The sight of him... laying there on the cement, blood spilling out of him as he looked at me with those sorrowful eyes... It hurt. It hurt to know that he would soon be dead, if he wasn't already. It hurt to know that he was dying because of my carelessness and foolishness. It hurt to know that I would never see him again. It hurt to know that he would never know how I truly felt about him.

_"If you follow me... I will never forgive you!"_

That's what I had said, and I meant it. At least, half of me did. I couldn't bare to think of him risking his life _more_ if somehow he did survive, especially not for me. I wouldn't be able to stand that knowledge. But... at the same time, I wouldn't be able to forgive him for not coming after me if he didn't die. Because... for him to stay put and listen to me... it meant that he had given up hope. More than that, it meant he didn't love me.

I already knew that he probably didn't; I had only been in his life for a short time, and that short time was quickly put to an end. He hadn't had enough time to fall in love.

But I had. I loved everything about him. I loved his orange spikes that suited him so well when they jumped as he ran or rustled in the wind. I loved the smoldering look his eyes gave whenever he spoke to me. I loved the smell that he gave off: a mixture between mint and fresh air. I loved the little chuckle he gave occasionally. I loved the scowl that he wore so often, but I loved the smile that so rarely graced his features more. I loved his will to protect those he loved. I loved the way his arms felt when he carried me on his back. I loved the way he drew his zanpakuto before a fight. Mostly, I loved _him_. As a package, as a whole.

And now I would never see him again.

That fact alone gave me the strength to go through with the execution; if I couldn't see him again, I had no reason to live, did I? That may seem angsty or immature, but honestly, what else was there? A position in the 13 protection squads that could easily be filled? A childhood friend that had come so close to killing me before trying to kill the man I love? A dead sister that I didn't even know? A brother that didn't love or even like me? _He_ (I refused to even think his name) had given me happiness and a purpose. I finally felt like I was doing something worth while. I was helping him awaken powers, helping him protect his family and friends.

As I turned for one last glance at him before I went through the gate to Soul Society, I took him all in. I looked at his body first, then his neck, his face, his hair, and then finally I looked at his eyes. I wanted to memorize them, but truth be told, even if I hadn't wanted to, I wouldn't be able to help it. They were so hurt and abandoned and it was all my fault. Tears were welled up in the eyes of the boy who never cried. And it was because of me.

I took his image with me to my prison, but I couldn't take his scowl, his laughs, his smell, or his teasing, too. So I held onto the memories of our time together. It would hold me over until the day I was executed.

I wished for a swift execution date, but of course there was a waiting period of 25 days. 25 days of torture, of hope, of denial. Of pain.

_"Just stay there and live, even if it's for a second longer, just live."_

Was it too much to ask? I just wanted him to be alive for as long as possible.

The worst part of it was that he died, was dying, in soul form. That meant he couldn't come to Soul Society. His existance would just be over, just like that. His sisters, his father... I couldn't bear to think of them. His friends, too. All these people were suffering because of me. It was worse to know that he would never let them suffer, and to have them do so would make his dying that much more painful for him.

I felt like a monster. I still do.

His body was broken, but my heart was.

_A/N: Second one! "B" is up! Hurray! Anyway, thanks to _**KawaiiBerry-chan**___for the word "broken!" I hope you like how it worked out!_

_I'm updating this one once a week, in case you were wondering. "C" comes next Sunday! Any ideas for "C?" I'll take suggestions! :D_

_Please review!_


	3. Careful

_A/N: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! (What Ichigo does, feel free to write away!)_

**C:** CAREFUL

"Ichigo, come here."

"No."

"Ichigo, _now."_ The petite shinigami looked almost murderous.

"Rukia, I _would,_ but I _can't._ I can't move, idiot."

Rukia blinked. "Oh. Well then." She stood and walked over to him instead, carefully kneeling besides the crumpled heap on the floor. "Where does it hurt?"

"Rukia."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Look at me. Where do you _think_ it hurts?" Ichigo asked, or more like growled. Even talking started to hurt. How had this happened? Oh, that's right. He was trying to prove to Rukia that he could do a cartwheel on top of the jungle gym at the playground. Not the best of ideas. Now he lay on the ground, his arm bent awkwardly behind his torso, his legs throbbing, and his chest turning black and blue.

Rukia appraised him for a moment. Then, without warning, she brought a hand out and hit his chest. "OW! BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Instead of looking guilty or apologizing, she smiled. "I was right!"

"Rukia..." Ichigo growled lowly, giving her one of his death glares that he was oh-so-famous for.

The raven-haired woman raised her hands in defeat. "All right, all right, I'm sorry." She looked at him with a expressionless face and said seriously, "I was right."

Ichigo tried in vain to lift his body off the ground, soon slumping back down when pain coursed through his body. "Just hurry up and heal me, dammit!"

"Wouldn't you rather go to a hospital?"

Despite himself, Ichigo blushed. "No." When Rukia raised an eyebrow at his pink cheeks, he covered for himself. "I don't like hospitals, okay?" The real reason for the blush, however was because he liked it when Rukia rested her hands gently on him and the warmth he felt when she healed him.

Said girl sighed. "Oh, all right, fine." She looked him over for a second, trying to decide where best to place her hands. "Can you sit up?" she asked him.

"No, I don't think so."

"All right, well, I have to take off your shirt, okay?"

"WHAT? WHY?" Ichigo asked, trying in vain to cover his chest with his free, unhurt arm. She gently tugged at the fabric and forced it off of him, ignoring his moans of pain and protests. Finally, his exposed bruised chest was free for her to heal unhampered by the shirt. "Couldn't you have just healed it through my shirt?" Ichigo grumbled.

Rukia's cheeks tainted pink. "You wouldn't heal as quickly. Plus, I like causing you pain," she said, grinning, but Ichigo could see the concern riddled in her eyes.

When her hands rested gently on his toned torso, Ichigo felt shivers run up his spine. Soon, the warmth came, and the daiko closed his eyes halfway, slipping into sleep. He was so comfortable...

"Ichigo."

The orange-haired man mumbled something incoherently and shifted slightly in his sleep.

"Ichigo, wake up."

This time, he raised a hand and gently patted the side of Rukia's face. She sighed, irritated, and resorted to one thing she knew always worked.

SMACK!

"OW! What the hell?" Ichigo yelled, sitting up and rubbing his cheek where a stinging sensation was still going on.

_"Finally_," Rukia said, rolling her eyes. "I've been trying to get you to wake up for ten minutes now! Sheesh!"

Ichigo was about to spit out a come-back, but he realized that he was still topless, and though his chest was completely back to its normal color, his cheeks turned bright red. "Where's my shirt?" he asked before his eyes trailed down his body a little more... and he saw that he was only in his boxer shorts. "WHAT THE HELL, RUKIA?" He looked frantically for something to cover himself with while Rukia laughed.

"Looking for these?" She dangled his pants out in front of him and he lunged for him. However, she pulled back just in time, letting him fall head-first onto the ground yet again.

"Give me those!" Ichigo shouted before grabbing for them again... and again... and again. "What the hell, Rukia! Give me my pants! Why'd you take them off in the first place?"

Rukia shrugged. "It was just too easy. I couldn't resist." With a grin, she added, "That should teach you to be more careful!"

_Finally,_ Ichigo caught the fabric with his hand and yanked-hard-causing Rukia to topple and land on top of him. They both stopped breathing simultaniously. Suddenly, Ichigo knew how he could get her back.

Gently, he stroked her bangs back from her face and she stared at him with wide eyes. He leaned in and began to close his eyes, and she, after a moment of shock and hesitation, did the same. Ichigo peeked to make sure she was falling for it before reaching over and grabbing what he had been looking for: his shoe. With a moment of consideration and hesitation (after all, this could ruin his chances with her for a while), he used it and smacked her on the back of the head.

"OW! Jerk! Jackass! Let go of me!"

"That's what you get," Ichigo breathed, chuckling quietly. He didn't release his hold, however, and then he set out to finish what he started, completely forgetting that there was a girl. On top of him. When he was in only his underwear.

He crushed his lips to hers and after a moment of fighting him, Rukia completely collapsed in his arms and kissed him back gently. When they pulled apart, she hit him softly on the top of his head. "Idiot."

Ichigo grinned back at her. "I know."

Isshin stood a few feet away, camera snapping away. He was dancing gleefully, occasionally doing a single-footed spin. "Oooohhhh, Masaki! Our son is a MAN! We will be getting grandbabies soon!" He continued to take pictures, his happiness bubbling over the top. "Oh, these are just TOO GOOD!"

Hey, it was a perfect opportunity. You can't really blame him.

_A/N: So! Yeah. I hoped you liked it! A bit more fluff after the depressing-ness of the last chapter. Haha._

_Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! And special thanks to _**uryufan**_ for the prompt! I love you all!_

_I've decided to reply to these reviews a little different to what I do with Reasons because that just gets too difficult. It's easier to write them all out in the author's note. So, without further ado..._

REVIEWS!

**Andr3w R0b3rts0n-** I am going to use your idea! :D I'm going to use it for "D," though, as in denial. :) I already had one written for "C," so yeah! I hope you like!

**bailey-**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing. :)

**MN-** Thanks for the suggestions! As you can see, I went with "careful," but I origionaly went with "compassion." After I about half an hour of looking at a mostly empty scree (save for one sentence) I gave up. I get stuck too easy, haha. But thank you so much for your suggestions! :) I always like requests and suggestions because they just make everything so much easier for me. I don't have to rack my poor brain as hard for ideas. haha

**uryufan-** Thanks for the suggestions! Those were really good, and I went with "careful!" :) I always love requests and suggestions, so keep em' coming! Thanks for reading and thanks for the review!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS, FAVORITES, ALERTS, OR REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS! :D


	4. Denial

_A/N: Time is set where you see it. :) No spoilers. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. :(

**D:** DENIAL

_Age 16_

"Oi, Inoue," Ichigo called, jogging up to walk in step beside her.

She turned to look at him with wide eyes before smiling. "Hello, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hi. Listen." He grabbed her arm and swung her to look at him.

"K-Kurosaki-kun..."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was wondering if you'd be up to going to see a movie with me sometime... on a, well, on a date," he said lamely, finally looking at her to see her reaction.

Her already wide eyes widened still and her cheeks turned pink. "Y-y-yes!" she said before smiling hugely and clapping her hands together.

Ichigo smiled at her response and said, "All right. Friday, I'll pick you up around 7, okay?"

"O-okay!"

"Okay," he paused, looking at her and smiling again. "See you later, then." He waved as he jogged off.

Inoue stood, still shocked beyond shock, that _that_ had just happened. A smile broke out on her face as she said to herself, "I'm going on a date with Kurosaki-kun!" She twirled around the hallway and nearly bumped into everyone in it on the way to her next class.

"Ichigo, what are you doing Friday?" Rukia asked as she walked back into the Kurosaki kitchen after just disposing of a hollow.

The orange-headed teen blushed before telling her nonchalantly, "Going on a date, why?"

Rukia froze at these words. Her heart skipped a beat and she scolded herself for hoping that..._ NO,_ she thought. _No false hope._ "With who?"

"Inoue."

"... Oh..." Crestfallen, Rukia moved back to what she was originally there for: picking up the remaining dishes from the table.

"Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked, looking up from his place at the television.

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "Just wondering," she said. _If you'd want to go out with me..._ she finished in her thoughts.

"Hmm. Okay." He turned back to the t.v. and Rukia hurried back to the sink to put the few dishes in before rushing back to the room she shared with Yuzu and Karin to collapse into her bed, sobbing.

"UGH!" Ichigo said as he came in, slamming the door behind him. "THAT GIRL!"

Rukia came in to see what on earth he was screaming about. "What on earth are you screaming about?"

"INOUE!" Ichigo yelled angrily, kicking the table beside him and a second later clutching his toes. "OW!"

"Way to go, Idiot." Rukia rolled her eyes. "What happened?"

Ichigo huffed but sat down and looked at her. "We broke up."

Rukia fought to keep the frown on her face. "What? Why?"

"Well," he started, rolling his eyes, "she decided that it was time to start the... the... kissing phase."

Rukia snorted. "Didn't you?"

"NO! Too early, waaayyy too early!"

The petite shinigami leaned forward with an amused expression on her face. "Ichigo, how many dates have you been on?"

"15," he grumbled.

"And how long have you been dating?"

"Two months." His scowl grew as her smile did.

"So two months is too early? To start _kissing?_ I mean, if she wanted _sex_, that'd be a different story, but _kissing?"_

"Shut up," he growled as he crossed his arms and scowled more. He was also bright red all over; his neck, his cheeks, his ears... It almost made him look as though he were on fire, what with his orange hair.

Rukia laughed. "Ichigo, I think you're being a little foolish."

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I know... I just... didn't want to kiss her yet."

"Maybe..." Rukia started thoughtfully.

"Maybe?" he asked, perking up slightly.

"Maybe you just didn't like her," Rukia suggested.

She was expecting him to scowl again, or maybe yell at her, but instead he seemed to think about it for a little bit. "I like Inoue... But I don't think I _like_ Inoue. Maybe I never have..."

"So it's a good thing you broke up now instead of when she's got the ring on her finger."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, looking her in the eyes with a smile. "Thanks, Rukia."

"No problem." In fact, throughout the two months he was dating Inoue, she was waiting, helping him whenever he needed it and giving him advice at every turn. She was hoping that one day he would realize that he didn't like Inoue and maybe, just _maybe_, he'd like her. Now he was fair game. And she was a player.

_Age 18_

"Kurosaki, I know that I'm indebted to you for letting me have Inoue-san, but _get your head out of the clouds._"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about, Ishida?" Ichigo asked the Quincy irritably. Stupid Ishida had to call him out of the trance that he was in as he stared absentmindedly into space.

"I'm talking about what you've been staring at for the past 15 minutes."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I've been staring into space! What are you talking about? And why are you pointing over there?"

Ishida was pointing in the direction of a desk surrounded by girls. "You've been staring at her, not space. Just go ask her out already. She likes you, we all know that."

"Who? And I have not been staring at ANY girls! S-P-A-C-E. Look it up," Ichigo protested, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing in irritation.

"Kuchiki-san."

The orange-headed teen nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. "WHAT? Rukia doesn't- she doesn't- SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

"But you like her, is that what you're trying to say?" Ishida said nonchalantly, unaffected by his rage.

"Wha- NO!" Ichigo, bright red, turned away from Ishida in rage and found himself looking towards the desk of girls again. He spotted Rukia, laughing, her violet eyes sparkling brightly. He felt his lips turn up in spite of himself as he continued to watch her talking to the other girls around the desk. Suddenly, she looked up at him and their eyes met. Ichigo felt his cheeks burn as she waved, giving him a look but smiling all the same. He looked away and she turned back to her group of friends.

"See?" Ishida drawled.

"Psh. I don't know what you're talking about, Ishida. I have no feelings for Rukia."

"You're blushing, you know."

Ichigo glared at him evily before calling out, "Tatsuki! C'mere!"

Tatsuki (and Rukia) both gave him strange looks before the karate master walked over, confused. She wouldn't have a year ago; she claimed he broke Inoue's heart (and he did) and dumped her for no reason at all (and he did.) Now that Inoue was happily dating Ishida, however, Tatsuki and Ichigo had become good friends again.

"What?" she asked when she got to him.

"Fancy going out with me?" Ichigo asked, a grin playing at his lips. Ishida scoffed.

Tatsuki's eyes widened in shock before she smacked him over the head. "WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT?"

Ichigo shrugged. "'Cause I like you."

Blushing profusely, Tatsuki tried to regain some dignity as she stuck her chin in the air and brushed off her clothes. "That would be acceptable," she said. "You can pick me up tonight at 6:30 sharp."

Ichigo grinned. "All right, I'll see you then."

"Oi, Rukia," Ichigo called out as he entered his room. She was lounging on his bed flipping through a manga, trying not to think of Ichigo on his date with Tatsuki... his 17th date... not that she was counting or anything.

"Yes, Ichigo?" she asked stiffly, not turning her attention from the manga.

"Jeez, what crawled up your butt and died?" he mumbled. "I'll just... come back later then."

"NO! No, Ichigo, I'm sorry." She turned to look at him. "What did you need?"

He sighed, but sat down beside her on the bed. "Well, the thing is... We... broke up."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, but refused to raise her hopes. "Was it the kissing thing again?"

"Oh, hell no! Tatsuki wasn't one for all the touchy-feely stuff..."

"Then what?"

Ichigo took a deep breath, raising his hands above his head, and released it, lowering them. "Well, I don't know."

"Huh? You don't know why you broke up with her?"

"I didn't break up with her. She dumped me," Ichigo explained.

Rukia felt a pang of guilt. "Oh," she said softly, "I'm sorry."

"See, that's the thing." Ichigo stroked his chin thoughtfully before continuing. "This whole time... it's been like we've been hanging out more, but it hasn't been like... we're _dating._ And when she broke up with me... I felt... relieved. Or at least, I didn't feel upset about it at all."

"So you didn't love her." It wasn't a question; Rukia already knew it to be true.

"No, I guess not."

They sat side by side on the bed for nearly a full minute in silence before Rukia decided to say something. She wasn't going to let him fall through her fingers again. "Ichigo, do you love anyone?"

He turned a bit red, but just looked over to her and said, "My dad and sisters, yeah. And other people as friends."

"But do you _love_ anyone?"

Ichigo turned his gaze from her and sat in silence for a moment longer. "Do you?" he asked softly.

Rukia was taken aback, not expecting that to come from his mouth. For a moment, she considered lying and saying no, but she remembered that she wasn't going to let him go again, not this time. "Y-yes." It was a whisper and she looked away from him as she said it.

"Who?"

Again, she was surprised by his question. She turned beet red but instead of answering, she hit him over the head. "You never answered my question, baka!"

"Fine... I think I might."

"Who?"

Ichigo glared at her and gently elbowed her. "Not fair! I asked that question first!"

"But I asked the first question first and I still answered before you did."

"How about we answer at the same time?"

Rukia nodded, feeling the butterflies rising in her stomach.

"One..." Ichigo gulped nervously.

"Two..." Rukia wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Three..." They both turned to look at each other before they spoke again, together, "You."

_A/N: I know, I know, cliche. Get over it, haha._

_Thanks to _**Andr3w R0b3rts0n**_ for the idea! I'm glad I could use it! :D_

_REVIEWS! ;D_

**KawaiiBerry-chan- **Ooh, that's a good idea! I'll have to use that! :D Thanks for the suggestion! And thanks for the review! xP

**StrawberryMoon777-** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this, too!

_Thanks for all you wonderful people that read, review, and so on! I really appreciate it! :D_


	5. Elated

_A/N: No spoilers! :D_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I have kidnapped Kubo Tite, however, and demanded he give it to me. So far he's refused.

(Disclaimer about disclaimer: all things said in the second sentence of this disclaimer are false and are in no way meant to be threatening or insulting to anyone; it is only meant to be a joke.)

**E:** ELATED

Ichigo's heart swelled; he felt it rise in his chest and fill with joy. Elation, really. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth and didn't resist, easing into a grin as wide as his face. He almost began to doubt that this was really happening, but the small woman in front of him with a grin to match his told him it was no dream. His thoughts were puddles, but he began thinking what he _knew_ in a mantra; _She said yes, she said yes, she said yes!_ He rose from his position on his knee and in one motion picked his girlfri-, no, _fiance_ and spun her around, both of them laughing happily.

All of the nervousness he had been feeling mere moments before vanished with the single word she had uttered, violet eyes wide and tears beginning to form. She had looked so beautiful, too. Her hair was elegantly spun up in a French bun on top of her head, her dress was drapey and peach-colored and it swooshed against her frame to accent her curves. But her smile was the most radiant of all, and her eyes... Ichigo took a mental picture of her, swearing he would remember how she looked tonight forever.

When he finally set her back on her two feet, she stayed close to him, still laughing as tears began to spill over her eyelids. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and he touched his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes and silently let his feelings pour into her. He figured she got the message when she tightened her hold on him and let out another burst of happy laughter mixed with tears. He pulled back and gently wiped away the salty liquid on her cheeks with the pad of his thumbs. Carefully, he tilted her head foreward and kissed her forehead tenderly. He then pulled her in for another hug and she rested her head against his chest, his arms wrapped around her tiny frame and soothingly rubbing her back. She allowed her eyes to close. They stayed like that for a long time, silently contented in each other's embrace.

Eventually, they pulled back slightly, and finally, Ichigo pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you," he murmured when the pulled away, brushing her hair away gently.

"I love you, too," she replied with a small smile. "We're getting married." She couldn't help her smile as it got bigger, and his did the same before he pulled her in for another kiss.

_A/N: I know, I know! It's so short! I'm sorry. I was unmotivated this week, as I was at the AMAZING youth conference called Momentum. It was pretty awesome. If you want to read about my time there or are interested in knowing exactly what it was, I'm going to be updating my profile soon, hopefully, so you can read about it there. :)_

_Word suggested by the wonderful _**KawaiiBerry-chan**_! Thanks so much! :D_

_This is the shortest story I've ever written. Just so you know._

_OH! And anyone who noticed that I didn't mention Rukia's name ONCE in this story gets 100 points, a gold star, a sticker, and a cookie. All virtual, of course. ;)_

_So, yes! I'm back! I have decided to update Reasons tomorrow for anyone who cares, because I was gone practically all day today (just got back today, AHH!) and could not write... so... tired... and that's why this one is so small! My creative juices have been relaxed for too long. Uh, oh! I'll get them back up running soon. ;D_

_Thanks to all the reviewers! It was cool to get them during the week (I had Wi-Fi, but my laptop doesn't get that, plus I didn't know if they would have Wi-Fi there, so I could read stories and emails from my iPod, but I couldn't update anything. :/). It made me smile to know that you guys still read and enjoy my stories even if I don't update them for a week... You guys are awesome. Just so you know._

_NOW TO THE REVIEW RESPONSES! (Oh, boy!)_

**KawaiiBerry-chan-** I know I've already replied to this, but I wanted to tell you that I used your word, but the idea I think I'm going to save for R as relieved because I just got stuck, but I really, really loved that idea! Thanks so much!

**StrawberryMoon777-** Thanks! It's always awesome to know that the stuff that I write is actually entertaining! I mean, I often like it, but a lot of the time I don't know if other people will like it or not. So thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :)

**ChocoboMuffins- **Haha, well, now you know! :D I hope you liked it! And don't feel silly! It makes me happy every time I get an email telling me that I got a review, regardless of how many times a person has reviewed! ;) Oh, that's awesome! I love the clarinet. Mine's name is Charlie, haha.

**uryufangirl-** Ooh, views on ships... Haha, well, I am obviously an IchiRuki, haha. As for the other pairings I used in Chapter four, the other ones with Ichigo were mostly just because I needed some girls to use for the idea that I was given, and those two seemed to work. I actually _hate_ the idea of IchiHime. It makes me want to vomit. As for others, I'm a Urahara and Yoruichi fan, then I like IshiHime (it just seems like that's what Kubo is working towards and I like the idea of them together, because Ishida is so shy and cute about everything, haha.) And I also like RenTats. And yes! I did! Thanks for the suggestion! :D

**White Moon Black Sun-** Okay, first I have to say: Awesome username. Haha. Next, thanks! I'm glad you liked it and didn't think it was cliche! That makes me feel a lot better. ;)

**MN-** Yay! I'm glad you liked it! It was a good idea, given to me graciously, which I always appreciate. I'm glad you liked it!

**Andr3w R0b3rts0n-** You're so very welcome! Thanks so much for the idea, I really liked it! :D Ooh, related! That would certainly be interesting! I really like "forbidden," so we'll see! Thanks for your wonderful ideas! It helps me write, it really does. ;) And don't worry; I will keep writing even when everyone realizes that I can't write and stop reading, haha. IchiRuki for the win ALL THE WAY! :D


	6. Fearful

_A/N: SPOILERS! Up to chapter 423 in manga. ;)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. In fact, right now I don't even own any creative brain cells, because I haven't been able to write all week. Sigh...

**F:** FEARFUL

I'm not afraid of many things.

I've dealt with small fears at an early age: spiders, thunderstorms, minor injuries. These don't have any affect on me now. In fact, I almost laugh at my sensitivity to them as a child. Even when I was afraid of those things, I knew that I didn't need to be. Before long, I wasn't afraid of them at all.

When I was nine years old, my mother died. That's when I learned what fear really was. The fear of being without her, knowing that I had to be. Fear of losing another member of my family. Fear that I wouldn't be able to protect them. Fear that I would die. Fear of why I felt like I wanted to die.

As I got older, these fears stayed with me. I noticed minor things I normally wouldn't: Karin getting another bruise at soccor practice, Yuzu burning her thumb, even Dad feeling defeat when he lost a patient. I hated myself for not being able to protect them from these things. I tried, don't get me wrong, but there was no way I could forsee Yuzu grabbing a too-hot pan or Karin running into someone on the field. And the clinic was always back and forth with survivors. It's not like I could make anyone _not_ die. Not if Dad couldn't. I wanted them to quit doing the things that hurt them, but I knew that that would only hurt them more.

My fear of being without my mom faded after time. I realized that we would be okay without her eventually, if we weren't now. Everyone was smiling and laughing again... except for me. A scowl made it on my face and never really came off, unless I was asleep, so I've heard. I kept that scowl on so I wouldn't have a chance to be happy and miss an opportunity to protect.

I had always been able to see spirits, but I didn't start helping them "pass over" until some time after my fifteenth birthday. Karin could see them, too, but she refused to acknowledge them. Yuzu could barely see any trace of them, and Dad couldn't see them at all. So I took the job. For nothing else, I did it just because I would want someone to do that for me or for my family when we die.

It was during my fifteenth year that I met her. Rukia. The midget came into my room one night and completely ignored me until I kicked her over. She had been amazed that I could see her, but she quickly got over that and explained to me about shinigami. The whole idea seemed ridiculous to me; I'd never seen one before, let alone heard of them.

But when that hollow came, I knew that she must be telling the truth. What reason did she have to lie?

Her amazement at me only increased when I broke that body bind. Maybe that was why she did it, I don't know. I don't even know if she knows why she did it. Maybe even then we had a connection. But whatever the reason, Rukia jumped in front of me and that hollow and saved my life.

She protected me. And I failed to protect her.

That night, when she gave me her powers, I felt relief for the first time since my mom died. I could protect my family. I could protect Yuzu and Karin and Dad. I could kill the bad guy. I could save Rukia and repay her life for mine.

Returning the favor, that's all it was. I didn't know this girl at all, besides her name and that she was a shinigami. That's all it could've been.

But in the weeks that followed, we grew closer. We became friends... we fell in love. We would never admit that, though, at least not at the time.

My fears changed. I added her to my list of people I had to protect. I no longer feared death at all or my desire for it. I feared no injury to myself, only to others. My fear of not being able to protect the ones I loved disappated a little bit, only because now I had strength, I had powers, I had a giant sword.

But then _he _came.

He took her away, he took my powers, he nearly took my life. He brought back my fears. From that moment on, I hated Kuchiki Byakuya.

I saved her, eventually. I almost didn't make it in time, but I got every power necessary to save her. I became so powerful, I could beat him. And I did.

Once she was in my arms, I felt the relief again. I didn't even care that Aizen got away, so long as she was safe. As long as she was in my arms. I never wanted to let her go, but of course, the midget had to decide to stay in Soul Society. I knew she would be safe there, now that her brother had gotten less crazy, but I couldn't stop from wishing she was coming back home with me. So that I could keep protecting her. So that I could keep loving her. So that she would keep loving me. But in the end, she stayed, and I left with only a goodbye.

I felt so much in the next few months. Pain while she was gone. Relief when she came back. Fear when my hollow kept appearing and hindering me. Fear when Grimmjow punched a hole through her. Relief when I found out that she was okay.

I trained so hard with the vizords, if only to protect her more. My family was still a high priority, perhaps the highest, but I knew that they were a lot safer than she was. And even though I couldn't explain it at the time, I needed to protect her. Just like I had to save her.

Then we went to save Inoue. I remember that feeling, the feeling that my stomach fell through my body to my feet, when that arrancar said that she was dead. When her reiatsu plummeted. Then she was okay again, and then...

She was fighting the other espada. Fear overwhelmed me and I could think of nothing but her. Would she get injured? Would she die?

Later on, I realized that all of my friends were in danger, not just her. But my mind was soley focused on her well-being, on her fight, on her reiatsu. Nothing could distract me from her, nothing at all.

When I lost my powers, I could feel it. Not my powers leaving me, exactly. No, I could feel the fear replace it. My sisters, my dad, my friends... Rukia... how could I protect them now?

And then I couldn't see her anymore, and my world crumbled. I longed for her. I thought about her all day every day, wondering if she was safe, what she was doing, if she had found someone... if she was alive.

If I think back, I can still remember how that felt exactly in every detail. It was the most excruciating feeling in the world, uncertainty of where she was or what condition she was in. Knowing that I couldn't see her, but she could see me. I was jealous.

When I got my powers back and could finally see her again, I finally figured it out.

I loved her. Love her.

Sure, I still get afraid that I might lose her, or lose my powers again, but I don't so much any more.

After all, she made the rain stop.

_A/N: Hellllooooooo! Hope you liked it. :) I know, I know. Short again. But this is as far as my creativity would allow me to go. :/ My creativity has been awful lately. I'm mad at it._

_For all of you Reasons readers, I'm so sorry it's taken a while. Don't worry, I will be updating that soon. I just haven't had the gumption to write for a while, and when I do, it always turns into virtual mush. In other words, I have a very bad case of writer's block. So please forgive me, and I will be updating soon!_

_Thanks to all of my fabulous reviewers! You guys are awesome; you get all the cookies. ;)_

**ChocoboMuffins-** Ooh, I love dogs! And Charley is a good name. :) My dog's name is Rudy. He's fat and cute and super nice. Haha. Hey, what a coincidink! It's raining here, too! Ohio weather is always really bipolar. It'll be 95 one day and the next it's snowing.

**Winter Knight-** Thanks so much! It's always an encouragement to hear that someone likes my writing. :)

**Andr3w R0b3rts0n-** Haha, you are so nice! Thanks so much. I love you, too. ;) And it's good to know that my writing won't be lost forever, haha. You're awesome. Thanks so much for your lovely comments!

**uryufangirl-** No problem, I love questions! :D Yeah, I will eventually write the wedding one-shot (or maybe 2-shot, haha). It's long past due for Reasons, but every time I try to write it, my brain says, "No, Emma, you're not writing today!" and shuts down. But one of these days, I will buckle down and write it anyway... and then edit what will probably come out as a heap of unidentifiable words.

**MN-** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the encouragement!

**ninny-** Ooh, those are good ones! Thanks! I would've loved to use them, but I already had this mostly written up. :) Maybe sometime for Reasons, though!


	7. Grumpy

_A/N: Takes place in Substitute Arc. Technically AU, but we'll just say that it's not so we can all imagine them together. xD No spoilers!_

Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach. What else is new?

**G:** GRUMPY

Kurosaki Ichigo is always grumpy. _Always._ Never does that scowl leave his face, never do the corners of his lips turn up in the slightest, never does he laugh or look at ease. Honestly, sometimes I get him confused with my brother. But then I remember that Nii-sama doesn't scowl; he doesn't have any expressions or emotions. But Ichigo has one. Only one, no more than that.

Today, I vow to change that. No matter what it takes, I will make Ichigo smile or laugh or even _cry._ Hey, at least it would be different from his ever-constant state of discontent.

Attempt No. 1:

I got to thinking, what would make Ichigo happy? My first response was, "Well, nothing," but then I made myself think further. What does Ichigo love more than anything else? His family. What does he like to do more than anything else? Protect. So I set out to find Yuzu and Karin.

It was a little awkward, going to the front door of the Kurosaki household when for the past few weeks I've been going in through the window, living in their house under their noses. And it was a little more awkward when Isshin opened the door and I had to tell him I was a friend of Ichigo's. I forgot that the girls only met me once, and I erased their memories of it. After the way that Isshin shouted, "ICHIGO HAS A GIRLFRIEND WHO HE WILL MAKE LOTS AND LOTS OF BABIES WITH, MASAKI!", I think I might have to erase their memories again. It was just too weird.

Anyway, I was welcomed inside once Karin came over and knocked her father out as mercilessly as Ichigo does. Yuzu smiled at me from the kitchen where she was stirring something in a big bowl. Karin led me to the kitchen table and sat across from me, arms folded and looking at me intently.

"What do you need?" she asked.

I explained about how I was sick of Ichigo scowling all the time, and explained my plan. The twins exchanged a look once I was done. "What?" I asked.

"Well," Yuzu started hesitantly, "it's just that... We're sick of Onii-chan being grumpy, but I-I think that plan might just make him more angry."

Karin snorted and looked away. Under her breath, she muttered, "Or make him kill us for real."

I looked at them both hopefully. "Well, will you try it?"

"No," Karin said flatly.

I looked to Yuzu. She hesitated, avoiding eye contact with me. "I don't think so, sorry, Rukia-chan."

Standing from the table, I smiled at them. "Thanks so much for your time." I took a step towards the door and hesitated, turning back to them. "Please... don't tell Ichigo about me coming over, okay?

They both nodded at me and Karin rolled her eyes. With that, I walked out the door.

Attempt No. 2:

So his sisters rejected my plan. That didn't mean I wasn't going to use it. Ichigo likes to protect anyone he cares about, not just his family. I thought about asking his friends, but then I realized that he didn't have any. Well, none that he would actually care to protect, anyway. I mean, he beats Keigo sensless all the time and Mizurio isn't a priority. And then Tatsuki and Chad can both take care of themselves, so Ichigo wouldn't be as worried as he would've been if only the girls had agreed!

My thoughts landed on the only remaining person I could think of: me. I would have to go through with the plan myself, only tweaking it a little bit. Instead of a car, it would be a Hollow, and instead of me telling him, it would be me in the rough of it, risking my life. He would actually be protecting me, _saving_ me.

...Oh, man, I was never going to live this down.

The next time my pager went off, I told Ichigo hurridly and then ran out myself, right into the battle, leaving him behind. I didn't have my powers, I didn't even have a sword. I had _nothing_ but my sight and body. If Ichigo wanted me dead, this was a perfect opportunity.

The Hollow got in a big bite of my shoulder before Ichigo got there and shoved it out of the way. It only took a second for him to slice it clean down the middle, causing it to disappear.

He turned to me but wouldn't look me in the eye. Without a word, he reached a large hand to help me up from where I had been tossed on the ground by the Hollow. I accepted the gesture, somewhat surprised that he was offering, and stood up. He still wouldn't look me in the eye, but he spoke. "Are you all right?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," I said with as much dignity as I could as I brushed of my dress. "Are you happy now?"

Maybe I wasn't very good with human communication skills yet, but I meant it in the nicest way possible. However, Ichigo's scowl grew deeper and anger flashed in his eyes. "Happy?" he whispered harshly.

I nodded, hesitating only slightly. "Yes, you protected me, you saved me. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"You're injured, aren't you?" he said a little bit more harshly, gesturing to my shoulder. "I didn't protect you."

I sighed. "You just hate being happy, don't you?" I said aloud before mumbling to myself, "Karin and Yuzu were right, this wasn't going to work..."

If I thought I saw anger in his eyes before, it was nothing compared to what I saw now. "You did this on _purpose?_" he hissed. "Are you really that much of an imbecile?"

Crossing my arms defiantly, I stuck my nose up in the air and ignored the pain in my shoulder. "You never do anything but scowl. I was just trying to-"

"Are you serious?" He was yelling now, looking me directly in the eyes and towering over me. "Are you really that reckless and stupid?"

"You should talk," I shot back angrily. "You're the most reckless and _stupid_ person I know!" Hurt was coursing in my veins, an emotion I wasn't used to. It was a human emotion, not a shinigami feeling. Not for Kuchiki's. Not for nobility.

He scoffed and turned his head away. His whole body was shaking in rage and he pursed his lips. Looking back at me swiftly, he said in a low voice, "Don't ever do that again, got it? It doesn't make me happy. Ever. I can't believe that you thought..." he trailed off and looked away from me again. For a minute and a half, he stood in that pose, scowl still on his face. Finally, he turned back to me. "Just don't," he said and then started to walk away.

I stood, shocked in silence behind him. I had made it _worse._ I felt horrible, but knew that I had to keep trying. I just... had to find a better way of going about it. But first things first. I had to make things right with him first.

Attempt No. 3:

"Ichigo!" I ran after him and fell into step beside him. He didn't look at me, just kept walking. I looked down at his hand; it was still shaking. Tentatively, I reached out and touched his shoulder. He stopped and with a sigh, he looked down at me.

"What?" he asked quietly. I could still hear the undertones of anger in his voice.

"I just, well, I-I'm sorry." Searching his eyes, I saw them soften slightly as he again sighed.

He looked away from me again, but it wasn't in anger this time. "It's okay," he whispered. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at my shoulder, trying to gauge the damage. "You should get that looked at."

After looking down at my shoulder, I shrugged, ignoring the stab of pain I felt. "It's nothing," I lied. I'd heal it with kido later. It would take a lot out of me, but it was better than going to one of these human hospitals.

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but he shut it again soon after, recognizing defeat as he saw the determination in my eyes. It was silent for a moment before he looked back down at me. "Why did you do it?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sick of seeing that stupid scowl on your face," I told him teasingly. "It's ugly."

"Hey!" he said, angry again. He pointed an accusing finger at me and sucked in a big breath in order to shout at me, but stopped when he saw the amused expression on my face. "Jerk," he said before lowering his arm.

We began walking in silence again before I voiced the question that was humming along my brain. "Why... why did you care so much?"

He cast me a sidelong glance and muttered, "You know why."

I nodded, but in truth, I had no idea what he was talking about. What was I supposed to know?

After a moment of silence, he looked at me again. He was blushing furiously, but his eyes were curious. "You _do_ know why, right?"

"Of course," I said, unwilling to admit that I didn't have the slightest clue. He shrugged and turned back to face forward. Unless I was mistaken, I detected a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Finally, my curiousity got the best of me. "Okay, no. I don't know what in the heck you're talking about."

He stopped suddenly then, and when I turned back to face him, he was blushing again. "I-I-I... uh..."

"Spit it out, Strawberry," I said flatly.

"I like you, Rukia." It came out as one long, blurt out sentence. His cheeks went even more red.

I shrugged and walked up to him. "I like you too, Strawberry," I said in a mocking tone and patted his head roughly.

"No! I mean, I _like _you, Rukia!"

"Okay, then, I _like_ you, Ichigo!" I had no idea what he was going on about.

He huffed and glared at me. "Are you really that dense?" he said before grabbing me roughly and smashing his lips to mine.

After a few tender moments, including the time it took me to get over my shock, we pulled apart. I could feel my cheeks burning, but I smiled. "Oh," I said softly. "I-I like you, too, Ichigo." I smiled up at him.

I was surprised to see him smiling back at me. _Smiling._ I won!

"Good," he said, quickly turning his face back into a scowl at the look on my face. With that, he put his lips on mine once again.

I smiled into the kiss. Ha! I guess three times really _is _the charm!

_A/N: Yup. Hope you liked it! You guys are awesome, I just want you to know that. I love you all. :)_

_Thanks to all of those reviewers, favoriters, alerters, et ceteras out there! And thanks for even reading my silly stories. It means a lot! :)_

_Reviews!_

**andromeda0909-** Aw, thanks so much! It's always great to get such encouragement, especially when I'm on a creativity low point. It inspires me to write more!

**ChocoboMuffins-** Thanks so much! Oh, I love snow so much, it's so awesome. It's just so pretty! My dog is a mix between a golden retriever and a Nova Scotion Duck Tolling Retriever. Haha. He's really cute, though. :)

**Winter Knight-** Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! And I love to hear that my writing is good. It just makes me happy inside. :)

**Andr3w R0b3rts0n-** Haha, thank you! You're so sweet! I'm glad my writer's block isn't affecting my writing too much, just my will to write, I guess. And my ideas... bah. But yes! Now we are married, haha. Thank goodness for your full time support, lol.

**Rukia's Reflection-** Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I love hearing about when someone likes what I wrote. It just makes my day. :)

**Disha5-** Thanks! Actually, when I first posted it, I thought it was crap. And then you said that it was insightful, so I reread it, and I actually liked it! Haha, it's funny how those things work. :) Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it!

_Please Review!_


	8. Hungry

_A/N: No spoilers. :D Please Review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I own nothing. At all. Sadface.

**H:** HUNGRY

"Oi, Rukia, I'm hungry."

"So get something to eat, baka."

"I want you to get me something. I'm busy."

"What makes you think I'm not?"

Ichigo swiveled in his desk chair to face the girl sitting on his bed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe because you're playing with a yo-yo."

Without stopping her hurried movements, Rukia spared him a quick glare before turning back to the plastic ball on a string she was waving about. "I have to beat this game."

Sighing, Ichigo stood from his seat at his desk and walked over to her. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't 'beat' yo-yo?" He reached out and grabbed her new hobby from her hand. "It's unbeatable! It's just a toy to keep little kids busy!"

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! I WAS ABOUT TO WIN!" Rukia screamed as she somehow ripped her yo-yo from his hands and punched him at the same time.

Ichigo, rubbing his jaw angrily, cursed her before asking a question that had been driving him crazy all week, ever since Inoue had given her the stupid toy. "_How_ were you about to beat it? How do you think that's even possible?" He was exasperated. She had been refusing to do anything but play with her new prized possession the whole week, and Ichigo was sick of it. Though he'd never admit it to _her,_ he missed his best friend and wanted to hang out with her again. Just the two of them. Without any yo-yo involvement.

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll show you some time," came Rukia's reply, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Turning back to his desk, Ichigo muttered a quick "whatever" and started on his homework again. For some reason, Rukia always got Keigo to do hers for her… when she couldn't convince the strawberry to do it instead. Not too much time passed, however, until his stomach growled audibly again. He sighed in frustration and slammed his pencil down. "Rukia, _please_ go get me something?"

"What about your dad? And Yuzu? And Karin?" All the while, she never took her eyes off of the spinning pink ball.

"They're not home, you know this. Clinic duties and soccer practice."

Ichigo waited almost a full minute before he couldn't take her silence any longer. "RUKIA! _PLEASE_. Go. Get. Me. Some. FOOD!"

"Don't you think you're being a little selfish, Strawberry?"

"No, not at all, actually, since I'm doing _your_ homework tonight!"

"FINE!" Rukia shouted as she stood up abruptly on his bed. She was still swinging the yo-yo somehow, but her eyes were now focused on the orange-haired teen. Glaring, she moved her hands in a quick maneuver so that the yo-yo came flying out and hit Ichigo in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, and she grinned triumphantly. "I beat it!" she exclaimed happily.

"You… Stupid… Crazy… IDIOT!" Ichigo growled before he pounced, knocking her down on the bed so that he was on top of her. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Even though their heads were inches apart, he still yelled at the top of his lungs.

Rukia attempted to knee him, but his heavy body was firmly pressed against hers, making it impossible for her to move her legs even a centimeter. "You said you were hungry, baka! I was just helping out!"

"HOW DOES HITTING MY STOMACH WITH A FREAKING YO-YO HELP SATISFY MY HUNGER?"

Managing the smallest of shrugs, Rukia looked up at him innocently. "I dunno, maybe there was some food lodged somewhere in there that came loose with the impact."

"You were being stupid and reckless!"

"Oh, look who's talking!" Rukia shot back angrily.

"STUPID MIDGET!"

"SELFISH STRAWBERRY!"

"LAZY IMBECILLE!"

"HEARTLESS JERK!"

"Who are you calling heartless?" Ichigo said, sitting up from his position slightly.

Finally being able to use her arms, Rukia pointed savagely at him. "YOU! You are so heartless!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice was quieter now, but Rukia barely even noticed; she was too worked up.

"It means that you have no heart! You don't care about anything or anyone, especially me!"

Ichigo sat up completely and moved away from her sullenly to sit on the edge of the bed. Finally, Rukia realized the impact her words had on him and tentatively moved closer, reaching out a shaky hand to touch his shoulder. The second she did, his hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist, pulling her to him. She let out a surprised shriek but didn't resist as he put his arms around her in a hug. Only hesitating for a moment, she did the same and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

He pulled out of the hug and looked at her strangely. There was a mischievous glint in his eye, one that she hadn't seen before, and she started to feel nervous, unsure of what he was about to do. She could see his apology and forgiveness in his expression, but there was also a hint of a smirk on his lips. Lips that, without warning, collided with hers forcefully.

Rukia was taken aback, but she didn't hesitate for long before she kissed him back with just as much force. He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. She, in turn, tangled her fingers in his silky orange hair and crushed her body to his. When he began to deepen the kiss, however, Rukia pulled away.

"I thought you were hungry," she said with a smirk.

Ichigo simply shrugged. "I guess that yo-yo worked," he said before crushing his lips to hers again.

_A/N: Short, I know, but hey, it's cute, right? I hope so. ^.^_

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for your reviews, favorites, and alerts! They make me SO happy. :D_

_Yeah, I guess I don't have much to say today…. SO! Reviews!_

**andromeda0909-** Thanks so much! Haha, here's another fluffy one for you. And sugar highs don't go away by themselves… haha. :)

**Winter Knight-** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**Bleached-Whale-** First of all, I LOVE your username! Haha, it's great. :) Second, thanks so much! And voila! Here's an update. :D

**Disha5-** Kubo is too classy for that, I suppose. Haha. But now that Rukia's back… (which, by the way, RUKIA IS BACK! WOO HOO!) Perhaps Kubo will give us some IchiRuki. At least it will appease the fangirls and keep them from attacking. Haha. And maybe, just _maybe,_ if we're lucky, he'll get rid of the annoyingness of Orihime. PLEASE, KUBO, I'M BEGGING YOU!

**Lunacat13-** Yay! Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it, and the ending. :D

**uryufangirl-** Thanks! Haha, and here's another (depending on how you look at it. I suppose they could've already been together.) Hmm, that's a hard question… I'd have to say either "Double Date" or "Kiss the Frog" in my other story are my favorites. :D Which are yours?

**Andr3w R0b3rts0n-** Thanks! Haha. Ooh, those are good ones! Unfortunately, I already had this typed up. :/ Hahahaha, Matsumoto drunk is NEVER a good thing. ;)

**Rukia's Reflection-** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D

_Please Review!_


	9. Innocent

_A/N: No spoilers! ^.^_

Disclaimer: I own Bleach not. Yoda I am.

**I:** INNOCENT

Ichigo felt his throat close up and his cheeks burn red. How in Kami's name was he going to answer that question? By now he should've been used to it with all of Rukia's embarrassing questions, but this was a whole new level. He'd heard talk of children asking this question before, but he never thought _he'd_ have to explain it to anyone. All Ichigo wanted was to find someone else, anyone else, to explain it now, but alas, he knew that this was his job and his alone. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well…" His voice cracked and he blushed brighter. Trying to ignore the big violet eyes staring up at him in wonder, prying into the depths of his soul, (it felt like it, anyway) Ichigo went on. "It's a difficult question to answer."

"So you don't know?" his counterpart asked, both amazed and disappointed at the possibility of him not knowing the answer to a seemingly simple question.

"Of course I know!" Ichigo snapped. The big violet eyes flashed in surprise and fear before burning with a familiar anger. "Sorry," Ichigo said in a softer tone. "It's just that this question is… hard for me to answer."

"Why?"

Ichigo sighed. This was going to be a long, drawn out explanation. "Because it's awkward… to talk about… Most people… avoid these types of conversations…"

"Why?"

Trying and failing to keep his annoyance at bay, Ichigo rolled his eyes. "They just do!" he said after stuttering and searching for the right wording.

"Oh," came the reply. A petite hand reached up and brushed a strand of black hair from the violet eyes that stared at Ichigo longer, searching for the answer to their original question.

Sighing again, Ichigo reached a hand up and scratched an invisible itch on the nape of his neck. "Well, you see… When a man and a woman love each other very much…" He paused to look at the interrogator, hoping that something he said might trigger a memory of hearing his explanation once before. But the big violet eyes only blinked, telling him to continue. "Well, they, um, decide that they want a baby and then they… um… spend some quality time together and-"

"Doing what?"

"Er, well, um… being together. Doing… stuff." Ichigo's cheeks were giving Renji's hair a run for its money.

"What stuff?" A hand was cupped under its owner's slightly pointed chin.

Ichigo leaned backwards and avoided eye contact with everything in the room- even the things without eyes. "Erm… Having… fun." He chanced a wary glance at his counterpart, hoping he could get away will leaving it at that.

But nothing was ever so easy. "What do they do for fun? Play video games?"

"No, not video games. They, erm… wrestle."

"Oh." The raven-haired head bobbed in agreement.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. That was better than he expected. "After they… wrestle… the woman gets a baby in her belly and a few months later the doctors take it out."

The violet eyes grew big in either wonder or disgust, Ichigo couldn't quite tell. "She eats… a _baby_?"

"What? NO!" Ichigo's face heated up again. "A baby just sort of appears there. It's really small at first, but then it grows and grows until it's baby size and the doctors can take it out."

"How do they take it out?"

_What is _up_ with all these questions today? This is getting ridiculous. _"Well, they can cut open the woman's stomach to get it out," Ichigo offered, hoping he wouldn't have to talk about _natural_ birth today.

"Oooohhhhhhh… That makes sense. Is that the end, then?"

"…Yes…"

"Okay, thanks Daddy!" Kaien hopped up and sprinted off to the next room. Ichigo collapsed on the couch, thankful beyond belief that _that_ conversation was over… For now… Eventually he knew he'd have to go into more detail, but he hoped that he could wait as long as possible before going _there_.

Rukia walked into the room and sat next to him, taking a while to do so. Her bulging belly was making it difficult for her to move around much any more. The baby was due next month, and with her petite frame, Rukia was almost hidden completely by her stomach. Ichigo wanted to help her, but he knew he'd only get a kick in the shin if he did so much as move a cushion. Instead, he sat and waited as she slowly squatted and eased into her seat, finally plopping down when she finally got down far enough to do so.

"What was all that about?" she asked once she was comfortable.

Ichigo sat back in his seat and covered his face with his hands. "I don't even want to talk about it."

"Aw, was it really that bad?" Rukia teased, ruffling his hair the way she knew he hated it.

"Shut up, Midget."

Chuckling, Rukia otherwise ignored the insult, knowing she got him worse than he could ever get her. "What was the question?"

"'Where do babies come from?' It was awful."

"And what did you tell him?" Rukia said cautiously. Truthfully, she was scared of what he said to their 3-year old son. Ichigo probably had the exact correct answer given to him (in great detail) when he was a kid by Isshin; shouldn't she be worried?

Ichigo explained what he had told Kaien eventually, but it took him nearly as long as it had to come up with the answer. Once he was done, both parents were silent for a moment, Ichigo trying to erase the one scar he actually _minded_, Rukia surprised and trying to fully comprehend what was just told to her.

Suddenly, she burst out laughing and socked Ichigo in the arm.

"OI! What was that for?" he yelled irritably, rubbing the sore spot.

It took a minute before Rukia was able to reply. She was laughing so hard, but she was angry, too. It was really quite confusing. Finally, she spoke. "W-w-w-wrestling? Really, Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned beet red and glared at her before yelling, "WELL WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY? THEY HAVE S-S-S- THAT?"

"Sexual intercourse?" Rukia offered before laughing; if it were possible, Ichigo turned even more red.

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

Rukia laughed again, but rested a reassuring hand on his knee. Once she stopped laughing enough, she spoke in a soft voice. "You did a good job, Ichigo."

Plastering on a scowl, said man looked stubbornly away from her. "Whatever."

Rukia smiled, knowing this was his version of a thank-you. "Idiot."

And Ichigo knew that was her way of saying 'you're welcome.'

It's funny how they understood each other. It was like a different language, one made especially for them.

Unbeknownst to the two squabbling parents, Kaien was in the other room with his grandfather, who was making vivid diagrams and using different foods as examples. Needless to say, Kaien liked his father's interpretation better.

_A/N: Hehe… So sorry if that was another awkward one. ^.^ I didn't mean for it to be, but you know how it is. It just seemed too perfect for "Innocent" to pass up. Kudos and 100 points go to the ones that figured out from the beginning that it wasn't Rukia Ichigo was talking to! :D Anyway, I wrote this early! Be proud of me! ;) And I know what I'm going to use for "j" now, so you can guess if you want! Taking suggestions for "k!" Keep in mind that I'm only doing feelings or states of being in this fic, okay? ;D_

_Thanks to my amazing reviewers! And thanks to those who favorited/followed! You guys are awesome! I really feel blessed to have such a wonderful audience. Seriously. I really do. I mean, I haven't even been flamed. Not once. You guys are awesome, because honestly, I don't know if I could take it, haha. (And that was me jinxing myself… Way to go, Poisonfish.)_

_Anyways, please be sure to review! It lifts my spirits! ^.^ And it makes me want to write more. ;D_

_REVIEWS…_

**Winter Knight-** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :)

**andromeda0909-** Fluffiness is always good! Haha, and don't worry about it; I find it funny. ^.^ And sugar highs have to be worn off somehow. Otherwise we explode. ;D

**Lunacat13-** Thank you! Glad you liked it!

**Andr3w R0b3rts0n-** I. Love. That. Word! Haha. Oh, I LOVE the jinxed one, by the way! Definitely going to use that, but I might switch it up a bit. ;D Also, your email STILL didn't show up. Try writing it like this next time: email email . com. It might work that way. ^.^

**Disha5-** Haha, we've already discussed the greatness of Rukia being back, but I'm still UBER excited about it, so I just keep going on about it… everyone of my friends thinks I'm a crazy person… Oh, well. I probably am. Thanks! Glad you liked it. :D

**Rukia's Reflection-** Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it!

**ArchShadow24-** Haha, thanks! And I have officially added completelyutterlyawesome to my dictionary/vocabulary. ^.^ And it was Innocent! Yay! Both of your suggestions were GREAT and things I could easily work with with the two of them. Haha, they're such idiots. The reason I actually chose Innocent (if you're interested) was because I didn't have internet connection where I was when I started writing it and forgot about all the suggestions I got… Oops… Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**MN-** Here's the update! Hurray! That was my favorite part, too. ^.^ I like it when the guy goes all sappy for the girl… Sigh… Thanks for the review and encouragement! Glad you liked it! :)

_Don't forget to REVIEW! :D_


	10. Jinxed

_A/N: No spoilers. ^.^ Please, please, PLEASE review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. No wonder all of my white clothes turned pink...

**J:** JINXED

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said with a wave as the girl walked silently into his room.

Other than a glance, which could barely be called a greeting, Rukia seemingly ignored him. Instead, she plopped down at his desk and got her homework out.

But Ichigo was not one to be trifled with. He immediately stood and attacked her from behind, tilting the chair until she fell out. "Why won't you talk to me, Midget?"

Silently, Rukia stood and turned to glare at him menacingly, kicking him in the process.

"SPEAK!" Ichigo shouted, beginning to worry that she had somehow lost the capability to talk.

Rukia shook his head with a scowl and a glare, looking away from him and crossing her arms.

"What will it take?" Ichigo asked with a sigh.

Shrug.

"Sheesh! Do whatever! Just talk to me, darn it!"

Chancing a glance at him, Rukia shrugged and walked towards him. He started to feel nervous; she was much too close for comfort. Suddenly, she was directly in front of him.

"Rukia, what are yo-mmph!"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled her lips to his. The kiss lasted no longer than 5 seconds before he pushed her away_._ Both of them were bright red, and Ichigo was stuttering.

"W-w-w-w-what was t-t-t-t-that for?" he managed to get out.

Eyes wide with wonder, Rukia _finally_ spoke. "Keigo jinxed me and I couldn't talk until I kissed someone. He said something bad would happen to me if I didn't."

"And you believed him?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" Rukia shouted defensively. "I'm not up to date with modern curses!"

Ichigo scoffed. "He just wanted you to kiss him."

"Well, then," Rukia said flirtatiously, trailing a finger around Ichigo's increasingly stiff shoulders. "Aren't you glad I chose you instead?"

Ichigo stuttered incomprehensibly until Rukia twisted her arms around his neck again. Her face was a breath away, and Ichigo could feel his own breath hitching. "What the heck are you doing, Rukia?"

"Just in case," she explained before pressing her lips to his again.

_A/N: This is exactly 350 words. Do you have any idea how difficult that is? It was originally going to be 100, but I couldn't do it. Haha._

_Anyway, thanks to _**Andr3w R0b3rts0n** _for the word AND the idea! You're awesome. ^.^_

_Thanks to all of you wonderful people out there that take the time to read and review! I love you guys._

_Speaking of reviews..._

**Lunacat13-** Thanks! Haha, yeah, I tried to make it seem like Rukia, but she isn't THAT oblivious. Haha. And I've given up trying to use any of my creativity for naming their kids, because every time I do, SOMEONE complains about it. Haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Draiman76-** Here's the next update! Haha. Thanks so much, that's always great to hear! Hope you continue to enjoy it. ^.^

**andromeda0909-** Yeah, I don't think I've ever asked that question either. I was more of a shy kid than a "I'll-blurt-out-whatever-I'm-thinking" kid. ;) Haha! Thanks so much. I'm glad you enjoy these. ^.^

**Winter Knight- **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to keep it up. ;D

**Fried chicken-** First off, I love your username. :D Second, thanks so much! Isshin is the perviest perv ever born. And yes, I believe he was born pervy. Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Rukia's Reflection-** Haha, have fun with that! I can't imagine giving this speech to my kids (when I have them eventually). I remember how mortified I was when my mom gave me "the talk." Thanks for the review!

**Andr3w R0b3rts0n-** Don't you love those sleep-deprived laughing fits? I know I do. ;D And THANK YOU! It finally stuck. I emailed you, so in case you haven't checked it, I now have sent you an email. ^.^ Haha, yeah, you might wanna get rid of that inner hollow soon... ;D And as always, thanks so much for the review! ^.^

**Disha5-** Who DOESN'T love seeing Ichigo in awkward situations? His reactions are golden. :D Haha, yeah, I was thinking that line might give it away, but I didn't like the idea of the kid being angry at his daddy, so I decided that people will have to either get it or think I made Rukia OOC for a minute there. ;) Good catch! Yeah, I've been having trouble with K. I had trouble with H for a while there (Horny was the only thing I could think of, and there was NO WAY I was going to write that). So I might have to do a little research. ^.^

_Please review! It means the world to me and it only takes a minute. It also encourages me to write. ;)_


End file.
